


Chloé's Idiots

by StarLightGlisse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BUZZ BUZZ BITCHES, Badass Chloé Bourgeois, Chloe finds out, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Don't touch the Queen's Hive, F/F, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Miraculous Side Effects, More tags to be added, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Thank you so much Alice_In_Hell, This now contains FANART
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLightGlisse/pseuds/StarLightGlisse
Summary: Chloé finds out their identities. And she's PISSED.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 206
Kudos: 958





	1. These. Idiots.

Truth be told, she didn't even remember what it was that tipped her off. All that mattered was that Chloé was so done. So, so done. Why? Because she just found out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are. And she's PISSED.

Currently she is pacing back and forth in her room trying not to scream with frustration. It made SO MUCH SENSE NOW. All the disappearances, excuses, why both of them are always late.

She stops dead in her tracks. All the puns.

Chloé groaned and flopped face first onto her bed. It was late at night and she needed her beauty sleep. She could deal with this in the morning.

****************************************************************************

Nope. Still not ready for this. Chloé cursed quietly when her alarm clock went off.

"Ugh. At least it's Friday. Wish I had pollen with me."

As she was getting dressed a thought occurred to her that made her grab her pillow and scream into it loudly. THE IDIOTS WERE IN A LOVE SQUARE WITH THEMSELVES!!

After about 5 minutes Chloé calmed down enough to continue getting ready. She had decided to forgo her usual outfit and instead had on a yellow and black zig zag top with a white jacket on top. She was wearing golden leggings and knee high black boots. Finally she decided to keep her hair loose but keep it back with a black headband that had a bee on the side of it. With a sigh she left her room with her bag and marched downstairs to get breakfast.

The chefs must have heard her stomping around when she was upstairs because there was an extra large coffee waiting for her along with a blueberry muffin.

With a small smile she picked them up and headed toward the waiting limo. As she got in her smile fell when she remembered the epiphany that she had last night. She put her head in her hands with a small groan.

'Is everything alright Miss?" her butler asked who was driving the car.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" she replied snappily.

When they reached the school she put on her trademark smirk and sauntered out of the car like nothing was wrong when in reality her whole world had been turned upside down overnight.

Looking to the side she rolls her eyes at the crowd surrounding Lila. Chloé has a natural bs detector so since the beginning she's been waiting for the day Lila's web becomes too intricate and she gets caught.

Chloé suddenly stops dead in her tracks. Lila lied about Ladybug. About MARINETTE. Marinate, who Lila had threatened in the bathroom her first day back. Lila who threatened LADYBUG in the bathroom. Chloé only knew about the incident because she had been suspicious enough to check the security cameras after school. After Lila had left Chloé hadn't had it in herself to keep watching any further.

Another thought occurred to her. Ladybug, no Marinette Dupain-Cheng, had trusted her enough to give her a second chance after she messed up. Chloé felt her eyes water for a brief moment as she looked down before fury courses through her.

Lila had threatened part of her hive. Her hive. No one threatens a Queen's hive and gets away with it. NO ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/10/20: The amazing fan art in this chapter was done by Alice_In_Hell!


	2. First Things First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé has some business that needs to be taken care of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I just want to say thank you all so much for the support! That being said, enjoy chapter 2!

Chloé growls under her breath. Nuh uh. This lying biatch isn't getting away with this. Not by a long shot. Lielar probably thought that no one would see past her deceit and facade. But she clearly hadn't counted on the fact that there is a known hero in the class. Who was in fact, trusted enough to have a miraculous after screwing up so badly big time, thank you very much.

Chloé takes a long sip of her coffee while she debates about what to do next. On one hand she could just call the Italian out immediately. On the other...

Chloé smirks to herself behind the coffee cup. On the other hand she could wait it out and plan a little trap that would prove DEADLY to Little Miss Liar...

Looking at her phone Chloé sees that she still has time before the bell rings, so she decides to go to the classroom to wait. But not before shooting Lila and those mindless buffoons a death glare. 

When she reaches the classroom she sits down with a huff before thoughtfully eating her muffin. Now to handle the critical information of the idiots identities and what to do about it. She wasn't going to just go blurting them out, she isn't that crazy. She had seen the risks of a revealed identity first hand on Hero's Day. Hawkmoth had used it against her by targeting her family. And she's not about to make Adrien and Marinette go through that, thank you very much! People can say what they like about her, but Chloé really is making an effort and really truly trying to be nicer. Hey, she kept her mouth shut after the Animaestro incident. And she's going to keep it shut. What kind of Queen would she bee if she destroyed her own hive?!

Chloé closes her eyes and sighs. First, strengthen the hive. Deal with inner chaos before outer chaos. And to start...

Chloé opens her eyes and reaches into her bag before grabbing a hidden paper that she had been working on all week. 

A letter. An apology one. One that should have been written long before this week. To a very important person. Someone who Chloé owes EVERYTHING. Someone who saw past the brattiness and didn't just see someone worth saving, but someone who could make a difference. Someone who could be a hero. 

And that person, the one who saw past all the cruelness and bitterness, and saw a better Chloé Bourgeois than Chloé herself ever dreamed she could be, was the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng


	3. Apologies

Chapter 3: Apologies

(Time skip)

Truth was, the entire day was a hazy blur for Chloé. The only thing that mattered was that it was the end of the day and Chloé finally has the chance to give the letter to Marinette. Stealing her nerves, Chloé marches over to where Marinette is getting something from her locker. Marinette sighs and turns around to face Chloé. “What is it now Chloé?” in a way that suggests she is expecting an insult or something else terrible. It sets Chloé’s nerves even more on edge. Marinette may be good at hiding emotions, but Chloé can see she is in the verge of a breakdown. And that, that puts Chloé Bourgeois into Protective Mode.

“I.. I have something for you. Don’t worry it’s not a prank I just, I want to say sorry.” Marinette’s eyes widen, clearly shocked, and she opens her mouth but Chloé keeps going before Marinette can even think of getting a word in. “I’m not a good person. Well, I never was. But I’m trying to be better. So I decided that I was going to write an apology letter to you. And I did.” Chloé quickly removes the letter from her purse and puts it into the dumbstruck girl’s hands. “I don’t expect you to forgive me for anything, but please just read it.” With that, Chloé walks away before Marinette can come to her senses and chase after her.

(10 minutes later in Marinette’s room...)

“Well are you going to open it?” Tikki asks while hovering by her chosen. Marinette nods, walks over to her chaise and begins to read the letter. 

_Dear_ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I want to start out by saying I’m sorry. You probably don’t think I’m sincere and that is okay, because I’ve rightfully earned that suspicion. I’ve treated you like shit for so many years. I made fun of you, insulted you, stole your diary and tried to steal your seat at the beginning of the year, framed you for setting off the fire alarm, tried to dump all the work for that project on you and Sabrina, ruined your gift for Miss. Bustier and so much more. Hell I was even going to blurt the news about your crush. And yet, never once were you cruel back or take revenge. Which in my opinion, is completely and utterly ridiculous. Anyone else would have done something. But not you. I truly don’t understand it. Even though I was a complete monster, you still stayed kind and compassionate. When I’m being her royal bitchiness, you somehow stay calm even when everyone else is losing it. All those times, you had every right to hate me. Somehow, you never even ended up akumatized either. The only time I ever saw you get truly angry was with Miss. Bustier’s gift. But, by the next day you seemed fine. You were even polite and friendly. Why?_

_My only conclusion is that you really are good person, despite everything that I put you through. Despite my cruelty you were kind enough to help me improve my relationship with my mom. After my father got akumatized you even through a party to celebrate Queen Bee helping Ladybug and Chat Noir. When not long before that I had stormed out when everyone laughed at my video. Even you muttered something but from the look on your face you instantly regretted saying something. Especially in regards to the party, I have a question. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, WHAT THE FUCK?!_

_You have every right to despise me, and you threw me a fucking party to celebrate me being a hero? What. The. Fuck. You also clearly felt guilty when you let your salty side out, even though you had no right to feel guilty since I was being more than a little ridiculous. That’s also probably the only remark you’ve ever made about me when I’m around. And you felt guilty?! Why? I deserved it. I deserve so much more than one snide remark. I sure as hell don’t deserve your forgiveness. The only thing I deserve from you is rightful hatred. I don’t deserve that party you threw or the help with my relationship with my mom. But, despite everything, you were still kind to me, even if your patience was wearing thin. You really are a saint for being able to put up with me._

_My mom was right when she said that you are truly exceptional.Except you are so much more than exceptional. There is a reason you got called “our Everyday Ladybug.” Because you really are. You are truly an everyday angel. I don’t expect your forgiveness. I just want you to know that I’m truly sorry for my behavior and that I’m going to do better. Because I want to be worthy of the hero status I was given. I want to do my best to follow your example of spreading kindness and compassion. Literally when you enter a room it seems to automatically get brighter just from your positivity. I want to someday have that effect on people, to have faces light up when they see me, like they do with you. Like I said before, you really are our own everyday angel. And someday, I want to be that too. Sincerely, Chloé Bourgeois_ 🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

By the time Marinette finishes reading the letter, tears are streaming down her face. There was no way she could have known, that not so far away, in a large suite in Paris’ most grand hotel, another girl was crying into her pillow and regretting her own cruelty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Phantombullets240 for Chloé’s official title of, “Her Royal Bitchiness.”


	4. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight akuma attacks the heroes. Cue the angry and sleep deprived bee.

It was a little after midnight when the akuma hit. Chloé shoots upward in her bed. Someone else had _clearly_ been akumatized since there was no other logical explanation for the sudden explosions that started resounding around Paris.

Chloé groans loudly and rubs her eyes.

“In the middle of the night?! Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!!!! _Who the hell is mad at this hour?!_

Huffing Chloé turns on the TV to see the live footage. And promptly jumps out of bed with a wild screech.

“Hawkmoth you utter bastard!!”

The current akuma is just the smoky silhouette of a person with glowing purple eyes. The akuma laughs while aiming bombs at Ladybug and Chat Noir who had both clearly jumped out of bed. Ladybug’s hair is starting to come out of its pigtails and Chat Noir is stumbling slightly, clearly still half asleep.

But that isn’t what alarms Chloé. What alarms her is the sheer number of strange wounds that were starting to appear after they got hit. Chloé could see multiple cuts opening on Ladybug’s face and what looks like a black eye. Blood is starting to come out of her hands, and trickles down through the breathable fabric of her costume. The same is happening to her knees.

Chat Noir cries out sharply and Chloé sucks in a breath as his ankle suddenly twists.

This shouldn’t be happening. Something is very, very, wrong.

Chloé suddenly realizes _where_ they are fighting. The roof of _La Grand Paris_. Her father’s hotel. Just a floor or two above her. Her eyes narrow in determination. This psycho is hurting her hive. She might not have powers or her miraculous. But she sure as hell is not about to just stand by and watch them get hurt anymore. Not when she can do something about it.

Not even bothering to throw on her robe, Chloé runs to the bathroom to grab a few things, and then runs to the fire escape where she climbs as quickly as possible when it is pitch black and said person has no shoes on.

🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

When she gets to the roof, Ladybug and Chat Noir are standing back to back, each one spinning their weapons to block the shots and bombs thrown at them by the akuma. They are both still bleeding.

Quietly, Chloé sneaks up behind the akuma and slowly grabs a fallen umbrella. Once she has it she takes aim very carefully at the akuma, before throwing it like a javelin.

  
It hits the smoky figure in the back of the head and passes through when it suddenly hits something inside the smoke. Good news, the akuma was just surrounded by smoke, not actually smoke. Bad news, now there is a pissed off akuma firing at Chloé who runs around dodging.

“Ugh, what are you so upset about at 1:00 am! You are ruining my hair and my beauty sleep Hawkmoth! Do you seriously just wait around at all hours until someone gets upset? You have less of a life than I thought, which is none.” Chloé rants as she runs around dodging the attacks.

Over her shoulder she can hear Ladybug call out, “ _Lucky Charm!_ ”

When the akuma turns to attack the duo, Chloé takes the opportunity to hide behind one of the tables and pulls out a small mirror. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder she sees Ladybug holding the lucky charm, a roll of medical tape, in her left hand while she spins her yo-yo in her right. Chat Noir is right next to her, and they are muttering to each other.

Chloé doesn’t bother trying to listen in. If they need her, she will find out eventually. Right now she’s more concerned about making sure her idiots don’t get _more_ hurt than they already are. Speaking of which...

Chloé jumps when one of the blasts hits the table next to her.

_Right_ , she thinks to herself. _Gotta focus._

Chloé whistles suddenly and jumps up.

“Catch me if you can akuma!” She mocks before she starts running again.

Behind her she can hear Ladybug and Chat Noir groaning at her but she doesn’t care.

Chloé stops suddenly and smirks when the akuma fires at her. The mirror in her left hand is out within an instant so that the glass reflects the light. When the beam of light hits the mirror, it suddenly ricochets back at the akuma and hits them in the chest.

The smoke clears and the form of an older man keels over. On his chest is a purple war medal. Ladybug is there in an instant as she quickly wraps the medical tape around him, trapping his arms. Chat Noir is right behind her as he calls upon the power of destruction with _“Cataclysm!”_

He smashes his right hand against the medal, destroying it. A purple and black goo like substance bubbles over the man and Chloé shudders. An aging man is left in the place of the akuma, looking dazed as Ladybug catches the purple butterfly while Chat Noir unwraps the medical tape from the confused man.

“Bye bye little butterfly,” Ladybug says as she releases the purified akuma. Taking the medical tape from Chat Noir she throws it into the air calling out _“Miraculous Ladybug!”_

The swarm of magical ladybugs fly around the city fixing everything that was damaged, including the heroes‘ injuries. Chloé winces when Chat Noir’s busted ankle is fixed with a sickening _pop_.

Chloé turns to leave when a red spotted hand gently lands on her shoulder. Chloé turns around to see Ladybug grinning at her as she carefully pulls Chloé over to where Chat Noir is whose hand is out for their signature fist bump.

Chloé grins widely and touches her fist to the others with a “Pound It!”

“Chloé,” Ladybug says carefully, and the girl braces herself for a lecture. Again.

“What you did was very dangerous,” Ladybug begins before Chloé cuts her off.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But you guys were right above my room, and you were hurt so I figured I may as well show Hawkmoth what happens when he disturbs my beauty sleep,” she says with a huff.

The two heroes grin at that. “Thank you for helping us.” Ladybug says.

“Whatever,” Chloé says before Ladybug’s earrings beep, showing that she only has two spots left.

“Well, that’s my cue! Bug out!” the heroine calls as she zooms away.

“She’s right you know,” Chat Noir says. “Please be more careful next time. We don’t need another Alya who throws themself into danger.”

“I’m not that dumb,” Chloé retorts hotly. “Anyways you are also running out of time. I can handle this.”

Chat Noir looks down at his ring, and Chloé shoves toward the edge of the roof, much to his protests.

“Just go already!”

Chat Noir groans and leaps off the roof.

Chloé turns back to the akuma victim and pulls him up. “It’s late so you can just stay in one of the empty rooms,” she says while avoiding eye contact.

The old man grins and thanks her.

🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝 🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

It’s almost three in the morning by the time she gets him situated and alerts her father about the unexpected guest.

Chloé groans as she shoves open her bedroom door and locks it. That was exhausting. She stumbles over to her bed and crashes onto it face first. Within moments, she is sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the fourth chapter of Chloé’s Idiots! Ideas for new chapters and constructive criticism are welcome in the comments! I look forward to knowing your thoughts on what should happen next. I can’t promise I will use an idea but different points of view can often spark an unexpected lightbulb! That being said, have a miraculous day!


	5. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometime’s the smallest step in the right direction ends up being the biggest step of your life. Tip-toe if you must, but take the step.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! Also I am VERY beehind on miraculous so please don’t leave spoilers in the comments. I have yet to recover from Gamer 2.0 and Weredad.

(Several hours later)

Chloe’ grumbles when the sunlight streams through her curtains, waking her up.

“Too... early..” she mumbles as she flops face first back onto her bed.

A knock is heard at the door. “Excuse me, mademoiselle, are you awake?” calls her butler.

“Not by choice,” the girl grumbles as she drags herself out of bed to get dressed.

🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

After about an hour Chloé emerges from her room after getting dressed and fixing her hair. She immediately goes to the dining area where her normal breakfast is waiting for her along with Butler Jean.

“Good morning mademoiselle. How did you sleep?” the ever cheerful butler asks.

Chloé groans in response as she flops into her chair, which makes her butler laugh.

When he turns away to leave Chloé suddenly speaks up.

“Jean whatever your name is can you umm” she mumbles.

“What is it mademoiselle?” her butler asks, turning around.

“Can you...canyouteachmetobenice?” she asks in a rush.

Her butler smiles at her.

“Please?” he gently reminds her.

“Ugh fine. Please.” she groans out.

“Mr. Cuddly and I will be glad to teach you how to be nice Chloé.” Jean says beaming.

🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

“Step one of being nice,” Butler Jean says while pointing at a whiteboard that usually had different events scheduled on it, “is to be polite. ‘Please’ and ‘thank you,’ are a good place to start.”

They are on Chloé’s balcony. The girl is stretched out on a lounge chair with a notebook on her lap. To take notes. Her butler thinks that writing the information down might help her learn since she can refer back to it later. She however, is still very much against the idea of doing _work_.

“Do I really have to-“

“By adding a ‘please’ in a sentence when you have a request or something you want done, it makes it seem more polite and more like a request or question, rather than an order. People will also be more agreeable and likely to listen to you if you phrase things more politely.”

Chloé huffs in annoyance. He had a good point. Not that she was going to admit it. With reluctance, she opens her notebook and starts to take notes.

(Several hours later)

Chloé inwardly gulps as she looks at the woman standing before her in the hotel’s private gym. This, this may not have been the best idea…

“So, I got called here to  _ you  _ how to  _ fight?”  _ Nora Césaire’s voice is sharp and scathing. 

Chloé holds her head up high. “That is correct Anatsi,” she responds coolly.

The woman raised an eyebrow skeptically. 

Chloé sighs and looks at the ground. “I just, I just want to know how to fight so I can protect my hive. Will you please teach me?”She asks quietly. 

A small smile breaks over Nora’s face. 

“Well then Bee, get a pair of gloves. Let’s begin.”

Chloé perks up and grabs a pair of black gloves, and gets into position by one of the bags. 

No longer was Chloé going to sit around and wait with her bee signal up in the sky. No more waiting around for the others to decide they need her help. Things have changed. And now she’s going to throw herself face first into the fights. She may be more of a hindrance than a help right now but that doesn’t matter to her. She’s no longer going to watch Ladybug and Chat Noir get beat up and thrown around. 

No longer is she going to let others get away with hurting them. Because those two are her friends, her family, and her hive. And no one hurts a Queen’s Hive.  _ No one.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter even though it was short! Ideas for new chapters and constructive criticism are welcome in the comments! Please note I said CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I don’t tolerate hatred, and if you are only here to spread negativity then please leave. Anyways, that being said, I look forward to knowing your thoughts on what should happen next. I can’t promise I will use an idea but different points of view can often spark an unexpected lightbulb! That being said, have a miraculous day!


	6. "I don't want your peasant clothing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé is not amused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I am back! This fic is now post miraculer because I am SO PROUD of how much Chloé has grown. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of Chloé's Idiots even though it is a bit short. And happy Independence Day to those of you in America!

When monday morning arrived Chloé was exhausted and aching all over. Anansi hadn’t gone easy on her. Today was the first day she was supposed to work on being nice with her class. Truthfully, she wasn’t exactly looking forward to it. Nevertheless she dragged herself out of bed, ignoring her aching muscles, and started getting ready.  
🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

When she gets to school Lila and her mindless group of followers are already there, captivated by some ridiculous lie about some famous celebrity. 

Chloé groans internally. She’s not even _good_ at lying. Going to Achu? Jagged Stone writing a song about her and having a _kitten?_ Really? Honestly what’s more ridiculous is that her classmates believe it without a single grain of proof. 

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Marinette running toward the school at top speed, clearly terrified about being late. 

Turning back to Lila she can see that the Italian has also noticed the dark haired girl. Lila’s hands are slowly opening what looks like a cup of coffee while her foot slowly slides out. 

Oh _heck_ no. 

Speed-walking forward she subtly pushes Marinette out of the way of the smirking liar....and out of the way of the boiling hot coffee.

Chloé _screeches. Loudly._

“LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE!! YOU’VE _RUINED_ MY OUTFIT!!!”

Her shrieks attracts the attention of Adrien, who has just arrived at school. 

“Chloé what is going on?” He asks calmly once he has walked over. 

“Oh Adrikins it’s terrible! She’s ruined my outfit with her coffee!” She responds while pointing dramatically at Lila, who is surrounded by her wide eyed classmates. 

Before Lila can even open her mouth to try and pin the blame on Chloé somehow, the blond feels a sharp tug on her arm, guiding her away from the school. 

“Come on Chloé. I’ll get you a change of clothes,” Marinette says while pulling Chloé in the direction of the bakery. Chloé grumbles half heartedly before picking up her pace so she isn’t being dragged by the baker girl.

When they reach the bakery Chloé hesitates until Marinette shoves her inside, and proceeds to drag her through the bakery, up the stairs into their house, and then into her room. 

“Wait here,” Marinette says while zooming to her closet.

Chloé simply huffs and does as she’s told. Marinette is back in about 30 seconds with a white dress with black lace along the bottom and neckline of it. Chloé immediately holds her hands up. 

“I don’t want that-“

“Too bad you don’t really have a choice,” the young designer cuts her off. 

“The restroom is down there,” she adds while shoving Chloé in the direction of it who eventually goes in said direction after minimal protests. 

It’s only after Chloé is inside the locked bathroom that she notices the pain. The coffee didn’t just ruin her outfit (Chloé is definitely gonna kill Rossi for that), it left burns on her arms. With a hiss, Chloé peels off her jacket and shirt, and then runs her arms under cold water. It helps, a little. 

Once she’s dressed and her hair is appropriately fixed, she walks out of the bathroom and marches back into Marinette’s room. Even though she hated to admit it, the girl had taste. For a peasant. 

Marinette nods approvingly. “This will work. Now come on we have to get to class.”

Chloé however has some protests, “But what about my ruined outfit!? I don’t want your peasant clothing-”

Marinette cuts her off again. “I can have my parents deliver the clothes or you can have someone pick them up. Now come on we are going to be late!”

With that she grabs Chloé’s arm and the two girls run to the school. The bell rings only seconds after they take their seats in Miss. Bustier’s class. The moment she sits down Sabrina pounces on her.

“Chloé are you okay? I saw what happened and-”

Chloé cuts the girl’s panicked rambling off. “I’m fine Sabrina. But can you call John whatever his name is, and tell him to go to the bakery to pick up my clothes….please? My outfit is completely ruined.”

Sabrina looks shocked for a moment about her best friend’s use of “please” before quickly smiling. 

“Of course Chloé!” She replies cheerfully while pulling out her phone. 

“Good,” Chloe says, and then pauses when she remembers her lessons. “And thank you, she adds. 

Sabrina’s smile grows wider as Ms. Bustier starts the lesson. 

🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

Once school is over Chloé approaches Marinette where she is talking with Alya. 

“Dupain-Cheng I’ll drop the dress off tomorrow.” Chloé says abruptly, effectively cutting off the conversation. 

“I want you to keep it Chloé, I think it suits you.” Marinette replies. 

“It’ll be washed and wait, did you say to keep it?” the blonde asks in shock. 

“Yes. I think it suits you,” Marinette replies with a smile.

“...fine,” Chloé huffs. “And… thanks Marinette,” she says under her breath before marching away, leaving a grinning Marinette Dupain-Cheng and a gobsmacked Alya Césaire. 

“Wha, wha, girl WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!” the blogger shrieks. 

“I have no idea,” her best friend says in an innocent voice. 

🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

(Later in Chloé’s room at the Grand Paris)

Chloé allows herself a small smile as she looks at her new dress hanging in her closet. It really was pretty with good crafting. 

“Merci Marinette,” she whispers to herself. “I really do like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Imagi for the idea of Chloé saving Marinette from a Lila trap that results in a ruined outfit. As always, ideas for new chapters and constructive criticism are welcome in the comments! Please note I said CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I don’t tolerate hatred, and if you are only here to spread negativity then please leave. Anyways, that being said, I look forward to knowing your thoughts on what should happen next. I can’t promise I will use an idea but different points of view can often spark an unexpected lightbulb! That being said, have a miraculous day and stay safe!
> 
> Edit 7/10/20: Thank you again to Alice_In_Hell for drawing Chloé again for this chapter.


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Chloé and Sabrina hanging out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well chapter 7 is finally up!

The next day after school Chloé stops Sabrina before she can run off. 

“Hey Sabrina!”

“Yes Chloé,” the girl answers while turning around with a smile. 

“Could you, um….” Chloé fumbles with her words slightly causing her best friend to look at her worriedly. 

“Are you feeling alright Chloé?” Sabrina asks her best friend, worry and concern written all over her face.

“I’m fine Sabrina,” Chloé snaps out of habit, and then sighs. “Actually… could you show me how to do the homework, please?” she mutters.

Sabrina’s face reveals her shock at the request before beaming like the sun. “Of course! Let’s go to the school library!”  
🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝  
(At the library)

“Ugh Sabrina I don’t get it. This problem makes no sense,” Chloé groans while flopping dramatically onto the table with her head landing in her arms. 

Sabrina giggles and pats her best friend's head, ignoring the muffled complaints about how her hair was being messed up. “It’s okay Chloé, that’s why I’m here to help! See for this problem, what you have to do is substitute this number here for x and then solve the equation!”

Chloé lifts her head up slightly to glare daggers at the offending problem. With a sigh she pushes herself upright and does as she’s told. 

Both of the girls are oblivious to the dark haired fencer who was watching them with calculated eyes.   
🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

(After homework is done)

“Ugh that was awful. I feel like my brain exploded,” Chloé groans miserably to Sabrina who is giggling slightly at her best friend’s dramatics. 

“Let’s go shopping. I need to get my energy back up. There’s a new shop across the park. Let’s go check it out,” Chloé says while grabbing her bag. 

Sabrina perks up. “Oh you mean the bookstore!”

“Yes that one. Supposedly there is also a mini café inside or something. Are you coming or what?” She calls over her shoulder while walking out of the library and towards the doors of the school. 

Sabrina only grins and hurries after her. 

🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

Once they get outside Sabrina notices something slightly unusual. “Hey Chloé aren’t you going to call the limo?”

“No. I don’t feel like waiting for it and it’s a fairly pleasant day out,” is the only response she gets as they head towards the bookstore. 

When they get there, the small store is mostly empty except for the employees and a few people browsing through books. Above the oakwood door is a sign that says _Storybook Shop_. Sunlight streams in through the stained glass windows, illuminating the books, and giving the whole place a warm feeling. Tucked into the corner of the shop is a tiny café selling book related refreshments such as the “Bookworm’s Apple Tart,” and the “Mad Hatter’s Tea.” 

Sabrina turns to her best friend. “Where do you want to go first Chloé.”

“You can go look at the books while I grab some food for us at the café.”

Sabrina nods and goes over to the shelves upon shelves of books. 

Chloé turns her attention towards the café and heads towards it. 

“Bonjour mademoiselle, what can I get you today?” The person at the register asks cheerfully. 

“One Storybook Smoothie, one Yellow Brick Road Lemon Bark, one piece of Fairytale Fudge, and a bottle of Babbling Brook Water. And make it quick. Please.”

“Coming right up!” they say as they get the appropriate refreshments, and make the smoothie while Chloé absentmindedly taps her nails impatiently on the counter. 

“That’ll be 12 euros,” they say while putting everything down on the counter. 

Chloé slams the money down on the counter. “Thanks I guess,” is all she says before grabbing the refreshments and walking away to find Sabrina. 

🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

When she finds her, the redhead is sitting on a blue bean bag chair surrounded by books. Sabrina looks up and closes the book when she sees Chloé. 

“Oh hi Chloé! Did you find anything good at the café?”

“We’ll see,” Chloé responds tartly while ignoring Sabrina’s giggle. 

“I got you some water and some fudge. As for myself, a smoothie and lemon bark. But we can split the fudge and the bark.”

“Oh yum! I already selected my books,” Sabrina says while grabbing a few books and standing up. “ I just need to buy them and-”

Chloé cuts her off sharply. “Don’t bother, I can pay.”

Sabrina blinks in confusion. “Are you sure you are alright Chloé,” she asks worriedly as she attempts to free one of her hands to check for a fever. 

“Yes I’m sure okay, I’m just trying to be, ugh, _nice_ ,” is her response while fake gagging. 

Sabrina just shakes her head and laughs.   
🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

That night at dinner Officer Raincomprix smiles while Sabrina gushes about Chloé and how much fun she had today. 

_What do you know, even Miss Bourgeois can change_ , he thinks with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave your thoughts on the chapter, along with any suggestions in the comments! However, please don’t leave hatred or bully anyone. Also, for the love of miraculous, THIS IS A CHLOÉ POSITIVITY FIC. IF YOU ARE ONLY HERE TO BASH CHLOÉ IN THE COMMENTS OR BEE RUDE, THEN PLEASE LEAVE. Or at least don’t comment nasty thoughts. If you don’t have anything nice to say, please don’t say anything. If you don’t like Chloé, then this is not the fic for you. In this fic, we love and support Chloé Bourgeois redemption.


	8. 🐝BUZZ BUZZ!!🐝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUZZ BUZZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! I’m back, within mere DAYS since the last update?!?!! Don’t get used to it. I’m not at all sorry and I have no regrets.   
> This chapter is actually because this fic has hit OVER 10,000 hits!!!! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this!!! I hope you continue to enjoy Chloé’s Idiots!!! I love you all!!!  
> NOTE: SOME SWEARING

Unaware to anyone but the other kwamis, Pollen was _fuming_. Ladybug had come by recently to recount the details of a recent akuma attack to Master Fu and the others. Pollen had hummed with glee when she found out her queen had stepped up to protect her hive without even wearing her miraculous. According to Ladybug, her queen had also been nicer recently, and Pollen couldn’t have been prouder.

What irked her though, was that Master Fu _refused_ to let her visit her queen to congratulate her. He also didn’t seem to beelieve that she could truly become better, and _that_ is what frustrated her the most. Pollen _knew_ her young queen had a lot of potential, she might just need a little push. 

Meanwhile, all the other kwamis were staying clear of the furious bee. Besides, they all knew no one could dissuade Pollen once she set her mind to something. They could only hope to not be the target of her wrath. 

Master Fu calmly sipped his tea, completely oblivious to chaos going down in the miracle box. But not for long. 

Pollen suddenly zooms out of the miracle box at top speed. Wayzz merely sighs when he sees her. Pollen stops right in front of master fu, forcing him to put down his tea. 

“Yes Pollen?” He asks with a sigh. 

Pollen clears her throat and begins. “Master, please allow me to visit my queen. I miss her and wish to congratulate her on her progress. I will not be seen, the darkness will help conceal me,” she adds while gesturing to the night sky. 

“Pollen, we have been over this a dozen times. You are not allowed to go visit Chloé. It is far too dangerous! This is final.”

Pollen inhales deeply. “I did not want to resort to this.” 

Wayzz’s eyes widen and he plugs his ears. 

“Buzz buzz. Buzz Buzz,” Pollen says while staring Master Fu in the eyes. 

Fu raises an eyebrow in confusion. 

“ _BUZZ BUZZ_ ” she yells, before taking a deep breath and screaming, _“I’M A FUCKING BEE MOTHERFUCKER IMMA STING YOU!!!”_

“ _VENOM_!!!” The bee kwami yells while tapping master fu’s shocked face. 

_“BUZZ BUZZ BITCH!!!!”_ With that, she flies away from the frozen fu and the sighing Wayzz. 

She has a queen to visit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a crack chapter? Yes. Do I regret it? No. Am I going to forget everything else to draw this scene and place it in the fic? Yes.


	9. 1 Year Anniversary Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Author’s Note of Gratitude

Hello everyone! I’m very sorry but this isn’t a chapter. Two days ago, it was the 1 year anniversary of this fic, so I just wanted to say, _MERCI BEAUCOUP FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!!_ 💛🐝 I never in my wildest dreams expected Chloé’s Idiots to get this much love! So I wanted to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for all the love and support that’s been shown! It makes me really happy that others have enjoyed reading it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it! All of your sweet comments and suggestions make my day and help me become a better writer! You all also have my eternal gratitude for not pressuring me to update. I know that my sporadic updates are frustrating as I have _literally no update schedule._ So in my own opinion, the fact that people have stuck with a fic written by such an author is even more amazing! I love you all dearly and I hope you will continue to read Chloé’s Idiots!💛🐝💛🐝💛🐝💛🐝💛🐝💛🐝💛🐝💛🐝💛🐝💛🐝

P.S. I _promise_ that I haven’t forgotten to draw the Buzz Buzz scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for future chapters, please feel free to let me know in the comments! I can’t promise that they will be used, but they are EXTREMELY helpful to me and can get the gears turning. Thank you all again!


End file.
